Talk the Talk III
by texaswookie
Summary: Willow meet Oma, Oma meet Willow let the quote off begin.


BTvs is owned by Joss and Stargate is owned by MGM I believe niether which is me

* * *

  
General Hammond leaned back in his chair tiredly as he looked at the newest representative that the Council had sent to help them out. Willow Rosenberg was evidently the Council's equivalent to Major Carter. The young woman was supposed to be able to manipulate the energy of the planet as well somehow according to the file that he had on her. Extreme caution was supposed to be used around her and they were to do their best not to insult her. He had tried to keep Jack away from her as he was afraid the man would pop off and say something his colonel wouldn't listen to reason though and was currently sitting down in one of the control rooms listening to the two women discuss technology and the affects that it had on the body. Surprisingly Miss Rosenberg had actually found his presence comforting. Not a term that most referred to with the older man. Annoying scary and dangerous were the ways that the man was usually referred as. No one else was really as qualified as Rosenberg to discuss this sort of thing since she was evidently connected in some way to all of the slayers and had good knowledge on what their bodies could take. As far as they knew she was the expert really which meant having her discuss how certain technology would react to slayers was imperative. The general only hoped that nothing went wrong since he knew that when the Council was here odd things seemed to happen around the place. The fact that certain members of the Ancients had taken an interest in the supernatural defenders made several people more interested in them. He only hoped that they were as capable against the NID as they were against demons.

Jack sighed as he played with his game boy he had really hoped that something more exciting would happen when the red head came. It stood to reason that as a real life witch that there would be something cool happening around her. He hadn't been expecting her to appear on the base on a broomstick or wearing a pointy hat. Really he hadn't been expecting that despite what others might say otherwise or the bet that he had lost but he had been expecting more than the shy college age girl that had appeared through the front doors instead of appearing from somewhere else. To make matters worse instead flashy waves of the hand he got someone that was geeking out with Carter making everything boring as all get out and he didn't even have any blue Jell-O to pass the time with. The colonel was distracted though when a flash of light erupted in the room finally something interesting was happening maybe Thor needed them to save someone from their own stupidity or something or wanted to blow lots of things up.

The Colonel was thrown off his ideas though as he saw whom it was that had come to pay a visit to their fair base. He frowned at the figure in annoyance. "Oma, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Jack said tiredly as he looked at the higher being that had made it her mission to tell them all how to live their lives.

"Oma, as in higher being Oma?" Willow asked looking toward the woman curiously. "She's the one that thinks that we shouldn't be fighting or something like right?" She looked the woman over and the rest of the people in the room couldn't help but think that the redhead was looking at her in more ways than one.

"Yep, this is Oma our very own little ball of sunshine." Jack said with a smirk wondering if the witch had as quick and sharp of a tongue as her companions did. Summers and Harris had given him plenty of viewing material but having another one would be great.

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he observed from his corner of the room.

"Yes, Oma is one of the representatives of a race we know as the Ancients, they're ascended beings that have basically willed themselves into beings of pure energy. Some might say that your own magical gifts are a precursor to the next required level to reach the state that they are in." Daniel explained to the witch as the witch and ascended being tried to stare each other down.

"Doubtful," Willow returned to the man. "Magic is about more than just watching it's also about balance and in doing that you have to give and take. From what you told me these guys don't do all that much giving."

"You don't know the half of it." Jack muttered as he watched the woman merely stare at the redhead in a silent vigil.

"So do you have anything you want to say to me or did you just come to stare at me?" Willow questioned Oma. "Because if this all you came to do can I say creepy and maybe a bit stalkerish of you."

"You are a gifted one." Oma admitted as she observed the young woman. "So much power, for one so frail."

"Thanks," Willow said not really concerned what she thought of her as they traded looks with each other. Oma in her white robes while Roseburg was dressed in bright peasant top and skirt.

"Oma here has actually helped us several times in the past." Daniel tried not really wanting another round of them quoting at each other to happen again. He doubted that the higher being would really keep coming if the disrespect that she was always being subjected to continued.

"If you count telling us riddles that don't mean anything until everything has already happened then yeah she's been a great help to us." Jack sniped at his teammate.

"So she's like a prophecy then, only she does it by choice is that what you're saying?" Willow asked curiously. Daniel winced as the others gave their own methods of agreement. It was even worse as he heard Oma start in her riddles.

"The rules of life cannot be ignored they must be followed to do otherwise will be destruction."

Willow smirked at the woman. "As Thomas Edison said: Hell, there are no rules here - we're trying to accomplish something."

Showtime. Jack muttered happily as Daniel shook his head in defeat while Oma strode forward to accept the challenge that the newest member of the Scoobies had just given her. For an enlightened being he sometimes wondered if the woman realized that she was a glutton for punishment.

"The headstrong youth always believes that it knows the best despite all the evidence to the contrary." Oma informed the witch

"It is not possible for civilization to flow backwards while there is youth in the world. Youth may be headstrong, but it will advance it allotted length. Helen Keller said that." Willow returned to her.

Oma nodded her head in acceptance of that. "That is your choice of course. The proud child must run their course will blindness lead the unenlightened. Unknown danger leads to toil that could be avoided."

"As Mark Twain said: All you need is ignorance and confidence and the success is sure." Willow returned to her confidently. "We may not always know what we're doing here but we're at least trying can you say the same thing?" The witch challenged. "Edison also said this about people: What you are will show in what you do. I guess we should consider that when one thinks about what you do. When it comes down to it you are nothing because nothing is what you do." The witch declared to her sparring partner.

"If the child wishes to be burned by the fires of life then one can do not but weep. By keeping the child down to its level it will learn the right way. The child is too young to understand."

"Helen Keller had this to say about people not standing up and doing what they thought was right: One can never consent to creep when one feels an impulse to soar. We won't bow our heads to what you think we should do instead we're going to do what we need to do. We won't let you or the gould to tell us how to live our lives we're not going to sit back and watch." Willow glared daring the other being to challenge her on this.

Oma continued to look at the red head sadly as if seeing something that she couldn't understand of the young witch. "The example of others can be learned from one who embrace chaos." Oma returned to her in annoyance. "The whirlwind often reaps what it cannot contain. True power wisdom come from a gentle soul and true will can overcome the inner darkness."

"So what you're saying is that I'm a kid that can't deal with the trouble I'm making is that it?" Willow questioned Oma with interest. "I'm not sure what the whole darkness thing means but as Albert Einstein said: If you can't explain it simply, you don't understand it well enough."

At this Jack snorted but he kept his mouth shut he could see that Carter was enjoying herself as well since the young woman was using the words of scientists against the higher being. Daniel on the other hand paled at the audacity of the young woman.

Oma wasn't about to be stopped though and pressed forward though. "One hears but does not listen. The lessons of those of the past are ignored for defiance."

Willow decided to continue with the challenge not about to let the woman get the last word in. "Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved. At least that's what Helen Keller said." The witch said with a grin and a shrug.

Your path is a rocky one youngling place your thoughts.

"Francis Bacon also said that: If we do not maintain justice, justice will not maintain us.; You want us to ignore the other people and worry about ourselves only enlightenment. We can't do that though because if we did then we could never look ourselves in the eye and all that. You decided to ignore the galaxy we didn't. We're not giving up on this galaxy and running away we're to stay and face it you know?" The witch continued trying to make the woman understand where she was coming from.

Oma shook her head. "The parent shall wait for the rebellious child to emulate them. Until then, they can but watch with sorrow as they follow the over walked path."

"Mark Twain said that: 'Few things are harder to put up with than the annoyance of a good example. You may be the example but you don't make it easy for someone to want to listen to you." Willow pointed out to her. "Besides being an example of being one with the universe though there's not much you can or will teach us."

Oma shook her head for a final time before she disappeared into a flash of light.

Jack shook his head at the red head. The other two had merely reacted however despite what Oma might say or admit to the redhead had forced her into thinking about what it was that the ancients did. He doubted it would stop them from coming down to preach at them from their high mountain in the sky but he somehow thought that Oma had learned a few things from this talk. Of course give her a few weeks and she would be back to being her arrogant all knowing self again and they would have to deal with her all over again.

"That was kind of neat." Willow said with a smile exchanging grins with the other people in the room.

"Indeed." Teal'c said from where he was standing guard over their guest.

Daniel on the other hand also seemed to be deep in thought over both sides of the conversation. Having used the sayings of well known scholars and humanitarians Willow had actually forced him to consider some of the things that she had said as more than merely the rambling a young person gave when they thought that they could handle anything. The words of those people had meant more to him than the words of fighters and actors ever had or would. For the young scientist it must be a hard pill to swallow. Sam on the other hand was grinning as her child heroes were used to put the higher being in her place. While she didn't get as annoyed as the Colonel was about her pacifism and unwillingness to involve herself in the conflicts she had to admit that there were times that it got to annoying.

Jack merely smiled as he realized that he had yet another video to add to his collection of security footage of Oma and the Council.

"Well of course she lost, see this." Willow said pointing to her head. "I have my resolve face on there was no way I was going to lose against a glowing squid or whatever she is." Willow then smiled. "It does make me wonder about what happened to Cordy now though."

* * *

Sheesh Oma seems to be getting harder and harder for me to write for some reason.


End file.
